Did You Know Magicians Can Break Certain Rules?
by The Tooth Fairy
Summary: Rated for language. Demi woke up and got ready for school as always...then she got kidnapped by the Magician of Black Chaos and dumped in the Yugioh world for reasons untold. Heh, fun.
1. I hate you, Chaos

Disclaimer: No i don't own ANYTHING except Demi. And this storyline.

This is my fist downloaded fic sooo...yeah.

**Chapter 1.**

I sighed as I stood in front of the class, clad in this stupid uniform of a short blue skirt, a pink vest and a fluffy blue bow. I felt like a twit.

I had started the morning like any other. Up at 6:30, have breakfast, wash face, and clean teeth, make bed, get changed into the school uniform, etc. I walked out the door and 'poof!' I'm in the Shadow Realm, staring at the smirking Magician of Black Chaos.

To make a long story short, he and the Dark Magician dragged me here for reasons they chose not to tell me and dumped me in a mansion with several million dollars at my disposal and orders to put on the damned monstrosity they call a uniform and go to Domino High, where they had registered me as Dominique Ishtar, the estranged cousin of Isis, Marik and Malik Ishtar. I even look Egyptian now.

My hair is in the exact same hairstyle and colour of Isis' but down to mid-thigh while my eyes are a shade somewhere in between Malik's and Yugi's. My skin is slightly lighter than Rashid's but darker than Malik's. I'm around Isis' height but slimmer and leggy.

Back to the story.

I looked at the teacher expectantly as she read the paper I had given her about only, say, FIVE MINUTES AGO!

Finally, the teacher cleared her throat and the class looked at her expectantly. "This is Dominique Ishtar. She is Malik and Marik's cousin from Egypt and she will be here until the end of the year so make her welcome." She turned to me with a slightly scared smile. "Please take one of the seats up in the back row with your cousins and they're friends."

For the next few seconds were filled with the sounds of scraping chairs as all the other students scooted away from me as I walked up the isle to the only vacant seats in the room, conveniently empty due to three insane asylum escapees and the poor little Hikari known as Ryou.

Deciding that it would be the safest choice, I took the seat next to the window, two seats over from Ryou.

Malik and Marik were looking at me in deep suspicion. Bakura was just glaring at me.

Ryou smiled at me shyly and Bakura transferred his glare to the poor light and upped it a notch.

Ten minutes later they were still staring at me and I was staring out the window, wondering vaguely when the class was going to end.

'_Gonna be a very long day…'_ I thought as I heaved a sign before throwing as dirty look in the Tomb Robber's general direction.


	2. Who?

Disclaimer: See chappy 1.

And here is...

**Chapter 2.**

I was sneaking back to the mansion after spending most of my day playing 'Least In Sight' with the Three Psychos and their pet Innocent when I heard cries of pain and the dull thud of flesh on flesh.

I turned towards the alley and stopped in horror at what I was seeing.

About ten feet down the alley were three kids of about fourteen beating the shit out of Yugi Motou.

I felt suddenly hot and I heard myself scream in this waay pissed off voice, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU LITTLE PRATS THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The little prats looked at me with wide eyes, dropped the purple-eyed punching bag known as Yugi and bolted.

I rushed up to the poor kid and helped him up. "You Ok, kid?"

Yugi staggered to his feet, muttered a "Thanks…" and looked up.

It was then and there I knew I had a problem.

His face turned red and he was suddenly shy.

I smiled back at him gently and said in a softer tone, "You're Yugi Motou, right?"

He blushed harder and nodded.

I giggled at him and my smile widened. "I'm Dominique Ishtar, but my friends call me Demi."

He forgot to be embarrassed and looked at me, obviously confused. "Demi?"

I grin at him. "Because only half of I are considered sane." I tapped my forehead for emphasis.

I could all but see the lights flick on as he caught the joke.

I looked at him as he laughed with an indulgent semi-smirk. "I like you. Wanna come over to my house for some milk, cookies and cartoons?"

His smile faded, leaving his cherubic face solemn. Yugi shook his head regretfully. "Sorry, Demi. I've gotta get home. Things to do."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Yugi was too hesitant, too nervous. Almost scared.

"I'll walk you home then."

"NO! I mean, no thank you. I can get home on my own. Sorry. Bye, Demi!" He turned and bolted before I could say anything else.

Definitely scared.

/**Follow him.** / A boy's voice urged from in my head.

_Huh?_

/**My name is Riku and I'm your yami. Now get your ass into gear and follow him. You do realise you're here to protect him right?** /

_…We'll talk about this later. Right now, I'm off to hunt the elusive hikari. _

I slunk around the corner and took off after his running form.

Four blocks later, the little light turned into the Kame Game shop.


	3. OhYou

Disclaimer: See chappy 1

**Chapter 3.**

I stopped at the corner of the street, half hidden by a garden wall. I noted the address and street and memorised the area.

I turned to go and ended up walking into someone's chest. I leaned back and frowned at the white shirt, blue blazer and the couple of locks of white hair within my line of sight and made an I-don't-wanna-be-here sound.

"Well. Well. Well. What have we here."

I finally got the courage to look up at his face, knowing a sour look was on mine. "Don't you have anything better to do than hunt down innocent evil doers?"

He smirked at that and raised an eyebrow. I drew myself up to my full height (barely reaching his chin,) crossed my arms over my chest and sniffed in distain.

"You know what? What I think you need is to get a life and maybe even a good lay. It'll give you something to do other than follow me around."

Bakura's face turned bright red and I thought I heard someone choking behind him. I leaned to the side and peered around him. When I caught sight of who it was, I grinned and side stepped around the now spluttering psychopath.

I took two steps forward, ignoring my 'cousins', and glomped Ryou, beaming up at him with a tooth-decaying smile. I chirped out a "Hi! You're cute!" and hugged his arm tighter against my chest like some deranged fan girl.

Ryou turned eight different shades of red. I giggled.

/** Demi…you're scaring Ryou and his yami looks ready to burst a blood vessel. Let go of the nice light before you get him in trouble. **/

_But he's just so…so… HUGGABLE! _

/**Do you think Bakura will care? He's so jealous the air is practically fizzing with Shadow Magic. **/

_If you think he's je - _I paused, then grinned _…He's jealous? _

**No duh. He all but has steam coming out his ears.** This time it was a female voice, deep and almost feline. She paused before proceeding in a sly purr. **But he does wear anger attractively, no?**

_…Who the hell are you?_

**I'm Alexandrina, your other yami, but you may call me Lex. Now what are you going to do about this?**

_Heh, Heh, Heh. _

/**…What're you thinking.** /

_Wait and see…_

/** Well, I don't know about _her_, but I don't want to have to appear so early in the game. So keep your antics to a minimum./**

_Whatever…_

I smiled up at Ryou. Turned and smiled at Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber. I gave Bakura my evilest I'm-gonna-do-something-to-piss-you-off smirk.

I released Ryou and skipped across the street towards the Kame Game shop like a demented scary-fairy. I stopped in front of the doors, half-turned to smirk at the boyos and walked into the shop.


	4. Creepy old fart

Disclaimer: See chappy 1

**Chapter 4.**

I walked up to the counter and smiled sweetly at the old man behind the counter. He smiled back.

"Does Yugi Motou live here?" I asked in a little kid voice.

The old man's smile widened. "Yes, of coarse. And who may I tell him is here?"

"I'm Demi! You must be his grandpa then, yes?" I beamed at him. He beamed back happily.

"Yes, I am. I'll just go get him!"

The old man scrambled up the stairs before I could say anymore.

I wondered around the store, looking at various cards and took out my wallet to see how much money I had. After counting the notes, I came up with around eight hundred dollars. Sweeeet!

When Solomon came back down the stairs alone, I looked at him questioningly. He smiled at me again.

**Creepy old fart**. I privately agreed with Lex.

"Yugi will be down as soon as he gets changed. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Oh. Yes thanks. I was wondering how much the Dark Magician Girl and the Magician of Black Chaos cards cost."

Ten minutes later, when Yugi came down followed by Yami, I was four hundred and thirty-five dollars poorer but I now had the Dark Magician Girl, the Magician of Black Chaos, Chaos Ritual, Harpy Lady, Cyber Armour, Harpy's Feather Duster, Rose Whip, Mirror Wall, Elegant Egotist, Harpy's Pet Dragon, two polarization cards, Dark Necrofear, Dark Sanctuary, two Mary The Fallen Ones, another two Princess of Tsurugis, four Malevolent Nuzzlers and a Metal Dragon Claws.

I looked up from my cards and gave Yugi an adoring look, happily I noticed Yami stiffen slightly.

My lips curved into a vapid smile and sashayed up to Yugi. "Hi Yugi! I just came by to make sure you were alright. After all, you took quite the pounding from those bullies." Yugi paled and stiffened while Yami went still. Solomon looked shocked.

Yami looked at his hikari and said in a flat and carefully unemotional voice, "Some bullies beat you up today?"

Yugi shifted slightly. "Yes." He answered just as flatly.


	5. Dr Faustus?

Disclaimer: See chappy 1

**Chapter 5.**

Yami looked at his hikari and said in a flat and carefully unemotional voice, "Some bullies beat you up today?"

Yugi shifted slightly. "Yes." He answered just as flatly.

Yami folded his arms across his chest. "You should have told me. I could have taken care of it."

I thought it was unwise to do so, but Yugi looked like he was going to crack any second now and abuse the shit out of the Pharaoh. "Via either killing them or sending them to the Shadow Realm, you mean. You may not have realised it yet, Pharaoh, but there are rules against that sort of thing these days."

After the first sentence, three heads snapped in my direction. Each face had the look on it that said 'What the Hell?'.

I shrugged at them and looked at the floor, a slight blush on my cheeks. "I'm an Ishtar. Of coarse I'm gonna know about these things."

Yami glared at me like he wanted to kill me, Solomon's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out, but a smile broke over Yugi's face like a warm orange sun at sunrise.

**He's such a charmer. And he doesn't even realize it! **I distractedly noticed that Lex sounded like she was drooling. My suspicions were confirmed when Riku told her to get a towel in a Your-Are-Disgusting-And-I-Have-Never-Met-Anything-More-Vile-Than-You tone of voice.

I found myself staring; entranced by the beauty and innocence I saw in his angular little face. A fire to warm the coldest of hearts. "Was this the face that launched a thousand ships? And burnt the topless towers of Ilium?" I reached forward and cupped Yugi's chin. "Sweet Helen, make me immortal with a kiss!" I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

**I didn't know you could be so romantic! Can I have some tips? **

He spoke as I pulled back, holding my hands to his face and nuzzling into them. "Why, this is hell, nor am I out of it: Thinkest thou that I who saw the face of God, and tasted the eternal joys of heaven, am not tormented with ten thousand hells in being deprived of everlasting bliss!"

I blinked at him, startled that he knew that. "That's from _Dr. Faustus_, too, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I only know the one quote."

He smiled up at me, the look in his eyes somewhat sad. "Then let me give you another. 'I kissed thee ere I killed thee, no way but this, killing myself to die upon a kiss.'"

"That's not Marlowe."

"One of his contemporaries."

"Shakespeare."

Yugi laughed, his crystalline voice ringing like a child's, chasing away the sorrow like a bad dream. When he looked at me again, the light of laughter was still shining in his face like a tiny supernova. "You're the only person I know who knows that one. Few people remember who Shakespeare even is."

I threw myself into a dramatic pose, my face a mask of awe as I stared at nothing. I spoke in a hushed, yet passionate whisper, "Her lips suck forth my soul: see, where it flies!" I pointed to something above his head, and then dropped my eyes to stare at him in false awe. My eyes softened and I held the hand out to him, beckoning. "Come, Helen, come, give me my soul again. Here will I dwell, for heaven is in these lips, all is dross that is not Helena."

"Yugi…" The low growl brought both our attentions to the now faintly glowing, really pissed off Pharaoh.

/**Get out of there, Demi. He's getting ready to send you to the Shadow Realm./**

_Thanks for the heads up. Though I could have sworn that the dark glow emanating from him was a dead giveaway..._

**/Stop being a smartass and get out of there! I don't want to have to segue into the Shadow Realm to drag you back out. /**

I silently agreed. I frowned at Yugi apologetically. "It's getting late and I still have homework to do. And I have to make my own dinner." I frowned grumpily.

Yugi turn to blink at me blankly. "Why? Aren't your parents home tonight?"

I saw that one coming a mile away. I snorted and rolled my eyes, a bitter look on my face. "Yeah right. My mother got sick and died when I was eight. Ten minutes after he heard the news, my old man ate a bullet. Only one left is my brother who, I might add, suffers from mild psychosis."

Yugi flinched and started to apologize.

I shook my head and waved him off, no longer in the mood to remain there. "It's fine. Don't kill yourself over it. I gotta go. Here's my number and address in case you need me for something." I gave him the scrap of paper I had written the details on. I paused and turned to look in the direction of the door, but obviously not seeing it, and frown before looking back at him, meeting his eyes. "I'm here for a reason. Something is coming and I don't know what. Be careful." Worry entered his eyes and the Pharaoh appeared to be listening intently.

I switched back to my hyper cheerful self before saying; "See ya." I pivoted on my heel and bounced out the door, cheerful façade in place but beneath that, thoroughly depressed.

Because something was going to happen. I just knew it…


End file.
